Infinity
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Shadows are people that follow the tributes into the Capitol when they're reaped. This year, Katniss has volunteered for her Best Friend, Peeta. When she follows him to the arena, she finds herself falling in love with him, only to find Peeta playing the Lover's act with the Female tribute from twelve. What will Katniss do about her feelings?
1. Prologue

_Well, in tribute to my 11th Story, which is also my favorite number, I've decided to write an Everlark fanfiction._

_This is kind of my first one for The Hunger Games, and I absolutely love this trilogy and movie._

_Disclaimer: OCs are mine unless stated, I do not own the Hunger Games._

_Special Thanks to Yuu, my Beta for this story, she has a FF account but doesn't want to reveal it since she's kind of scared of the internet and its Fandom. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Infinity

Prologue

The first ray of sunlight dips into the thatched hut I'm living.

It's broken and pieces of it is still falling out even though I've only fixed it a few days ago with the debris I traded with Al, the new resident in the Hob.

Still, I like it this way, broken and all; it kind of represents my life.

I shift a little and rise from the bed, the hinges groaning under my weight. Prim sleeps, snuggling with that broken kitten of hers -Buttercup.

Everyone seems to be sleeping and I decide not to wake Prim up. It's the reaping day, might as well sleep in.

But even though the bed beckons me, I slip on my hunting jacket and rush to the bakery.

Peeta is waiting for me.

* * *

The hearty smell of bread wafts from the bakery and I allow myself a small smile. It's evident that Peeta is up.

I venture into the back and knock on the door three times. Stop. Two times, and three times again-it's our secret code-. The door flings open and Peeta, with his cerulean blue eyes and flour-dusted hair, grins at me.

"Hey Katniss," He greets.

"Hey yourself." I say.

He pats my hair and brings me in, "Your Mother's not here?" I ask.

"She's still sleeping,"

I silently nod and sit on one of the countertop, absent-mindedly taking a cheesebun and start tearing it into pieces, popping bits into my mouth. The cheesy taste mixed with the fluffy white flour tastes so good.

"You want to go to the woods today?" I ask.

Peeta wriggles a brow at me, "I can't. After the reaping today, I need to patch some bread to the seam kids."

Peeta is always a kind boy-well, he's 18 but to me he's so innocent-and that one time when he went to the Hob with me-and still is- with me, he saw those starving seam kids who huddled close to one another for warmth. The merchants in the Hob try to fatten them up whenever it's the reaping so the Capitol won't assign them to the orphanage.

Since then, Peeta has been working out baking loaves of sunflower seeds, raisins-typically, any kind of dried fruits or nuts-bread and rationing it to the kids. That was how the people in the Hob came to accept him and Sae even gives a bowl of her famous-or should I say infamous- Rat Stew to him for free.

His Mother knows, but she just grits her teeth and smacks Peeta in the face. That's how his Mother works, no lashing of the tongue, Just violence.

I've learned that the bad way when I came to visit Peeta one morning and she had screamed at me to go away.

And the next day, Peeta had a blue bruise on his face that lasted for two weeks.

"Just go with Katniss," A coarse voice says from the front door.

Peeta spins around, "Dad,"

I jump off the countertop in surprise and land with a loud thud, "Mr Mellark."

"It's reaping day, just go." He grunts.

I look at Peeta hopefully. This is the last day we're going to spend together, that is if either of us was drawn.

He bares his teeth into a full grin, and it's one of those particular smiles that make my whole body tingle and fill with unbearable warmth.

Peeta gets rid of his apron and dusts the flour out of hair. He puts on a black jacket and takes a basket, "It's prepared for tomorrow after we finish the reaping."He explains when I scowl at him.

"You know what I say about the goods being taken from the bakery." I sigh.

Whenever Peeta takes fresh bread from the bakery, I highly object since he doesn't even get to eat it. It makes me feel weak. How unfair it must be for him but he's making concessions for me.

"It's a special treat," He says, "Mother allowed it."

I stuck a tongue out at him playfully and he chuckles.

"See you at two!" Peeta's dad shouts when we left the bakery.

* * *

We rush for the fence when I stop Peeta to hear the tell-tale sign of buzzing from the electric fence and when I confirm its dead silent, Peeta climbs in first to the other side of the fence and lifts it up for me.

"Thanks," I whisper, crouching down and climbing over.

Peeta grunts softly and takes my hand leading me into the north-side of the woods to the Cave.

The Cave is our hide-out, our secret meeting place. It's not much, only a cave and it can only both of us to in, we've haven't decorated it yet, but I'm planning to as a surprise for Peeta.

Peeta found the Cave when I was up in a tree hunting for squirrels and he was at a newly discovered Berry Patch-He wanted to bake a jam tart later on- and when a squirrel dashed by, he chased after it and ended up at the entrance of the Cave.

It was covered with thick vines and stocky plants that twined in odd angles and circles. He had called my name when he started hacking the plants away.

I helped him by grabbing and pulling at the vines and we cleared most of the entrance together.

"Katniss," Peeta says softly, and I turn to see him already in the Cave and spreading out a table cloth in the middle of it. There's a dish of smoked ham, delectable cheeses with crackers and a loaf of pine seed bread.

Peeta brings out a thermal filled with Hot Chocolate and two cinnamon roll along to dip it with.

I scoot over to his side, leaning against him hip to hip. Taking a cinnamon roll and dipping it into the cup of Hot Cocoa.

A peaceful takes over and I'm almost content when Peeta urges me into his lap and makes lazy circle on the small of my back.

"Katniss," He sighs, "I'm really happy you're still here with me."

I look up at him, his eyes closed but his brows twisting together. It means he has something to say, something important to tell.

I squirm, whatever he's going to say, I know. We've been through this conversation a lot of times, every time he says it before the Games. Before the horror starts,

Every time I'd managed to escape from him, from this conversation, but he seems determined to tell me what's going on in his mind today.

"Katniss," He repeats again, "I love you." Peeta murmurs into my hair, "I love you ever since the day you talked to me. I want you to be strong today, no, forever, at the reaping. You'll promise me you'll be strong, I'll be there for you, Always."

The words strikes me like an arrow to my heart. How does Peeta know I cry myself to sleep every single reaping?

Was it out of relieve or selflessness? Seeing Prim not being reaped or knowing the fact that two children are sent to the Games?

Maybe it was someone I knew that was reaped. I know I can't bear the fact if either Madge or her boyfriend Gale was going to be reaped.

Every year, I see two new faces up on stage, shaking hands and seeing the world for one last time.

They can't deny fate, they're going to die, whether they like it or not.

Before I know it, everyone in this district has held a place in my heart.

Till this day, I can't find a way to relieve my sorrow. It hits me like a wave, relentless.

No one is there to comfort me.

"How did you-?"

"Shh…" Peeta stills, stroking my braid and tugging at the band that holds it together and it falls into a chocolate waterfall, "Let me be there for you," He lays me down and lean in, our lips inches apart that I think he wants to kiss me until he kisses my cheek, right above my eye.

Only then did I know I was crying.

No one has ever cared for me, My Father died, Mum shut down and our relationship soured, Prim is too small to be relied on. Only Peeta, Sweet Peeta.

"Okay?" He chokes out, his own tears threatening to fall.

"Okay." I lift my hand up to wipe his tears.

For a moment, shock registers in his face, then pleasure and pure joy.

He seems to be doing a little jig in his head, so I lean in and brush my lips against his.

He stares at me, stunned, and a weird expression that I deem is Lust and Need takes over his face.

He crashes his mouth to mine, lip against lip, teeth against teeth. The sudden action makes me lie back down, wrapping my arms around his neck in a attempt to pull him closer.

He tastes just like bread and vanilla, like summer with a hint of salt from his tears.

Peeta grins into the smile and shifts so that my thigh is on his back.

His tongue caresses my lower lip gently and I open my mouth. He thrust his tongue in and explores my whole mouth, stroking every part and our tongue tangles in a fiery dance.

He pulls back his tongue and my own follow and slips inside him. I involuntarily give a small moan.

That sets something in him and his erection is evident when he presses against my belly.

For what seems like hours, we finally break apart and Peeta trails kisses down my jaw line and neck, I sigh happily and slip a hand under his clothes and make patterns on his abs.

He groans and sucks on a sensitive spot on my tongue that I'm sure is going leave a hickey.

"Mine," He breathes against my neck.

"Yours," I say back to him.

He leans onto a rock to settle his crotch and I squeeze my thighs together to ease the tension between it.

He presses a gentle kiss on my forehead and smiles, "Perfect."

I smile back, "Let's go?" I pull him up, "We've got a reaping to attend."

* * *

I collect Prim and my Mother at our house and lead Prim to the stand where they take your attendance and register your name.

"Prim, I'll go to the other group,' I clasp her hand, "Follow Riley, Okay?"

Prim nods slowly, her face pale. I give her a reassuring squeeze and smiles tightly.

Riley is Prim's best friend, and I'm pretty sure I can trust her with Riley.

"Good Luck, Katniss." She swallows tentatively.

Peeta decided to go back to the bakery to unload his basket, and now my eyes roam around the crowd to find him.

I spot him now, his blonde hair flouncing lightly in the air, his eyes flitting back and forth between the girl's and boy's name slip bowl with a worried expression.

That's when I notice there are four bowls placed at the table.

Before I know it, Effie Trinket is on the stage welcoming us with her silly Capitol accent.

They show us the footage of District 13 and the brief history of the Dark Days until President Snow's face blasts into the screen.

His Snake-Like eyes and Puffy Lips are enough to make me tremble.

"I'm happy to be here in this time of the year to address our citizens," He says, "I am even more delighted to tell you there's a slight rule change to the Games. Following the two tributes being drawn, two more will be reaped again to act as Shadows." He pauses to cough into his white handkerchief. "As I was saying, two Shadows will be drawn to escort the tributes from the three days at the Capitol to the arena. More information will be given at the Capitol during training."

With that, his venomous disguised face is gone, leaving the district confused as ever.

"Let us continue," Effie pips, "Ladies first!"

She exhales and reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip, I barely have time to pray for Prim's and my Safety when she's reading out the name.

"Cassidy Keller."

An ashen-black hair girl makes her way up confidently to the stage.

She has the gray eyes and olive skin from the Seam but the way she looks so build despite her skinny figure and how she is so clean doubts it.

"_This_, I like!" Effie giggles, beckoning to Cassidy. "Now for the boys,"

She stomps around in her skinny pine heels shoes and crosses over to the bowl-It shocks me on how she could have wore those silly things- and plucks out a slip from the many.

I look at Peeta, his face peacefully-serene and just for a moment; I had a selfish though that he was relieved because I wasn't drawn.

"Peeta Mellark."

The name bounces around my head, swirling every nerves, blocking every thought.

How can Peeta be drawn? The person I'm sure I rely, trust and love-I might as well admit that-the most.

Before I know it, my feet is moving on its own accord and my mouth is gaping.

"I volunteer!" I scream, "I volunteer as a Shadow for Peeta Mellark."


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you for all the reviews and support for my first chapter; it really encouraged me to write the second one!_

_This chapter might contain some vulgarities, just as a warning._

_I hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as I've like to write it for you guys! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games characters and story. No copyright infringement is needed. OCs are mine unless stated. _

_As usual, thank you to Yuu for Beta-Reading. I wanted to plan this as Katniss and Peeta goes to the Capitol but well, in the end I just can't resist writing that._

_Jealous Peeta is hot, non? XD_

_Well, as always, Enjoy!_

Infinity

Chapter 1

"_But I know I must play my part_

_And tears I must conceal_

_There comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in my arms."_

_-Birdy; Just a Game_

* * *

"I don't think it works that way but since it's _our_ first shadow reaping. Come on up!" Effie laughs.

I shuffle on my feet and swallow thickly. My actions are on impulse.

I have no idea what is a Shadow, I don't know what they will do to us.

What if Peeta dies? I can't stomach that idea, seeing the life out of his blue eyes.

Those two eyes that twinkle when he sees something funny and grow dark when he's serious.

What happens if I can't see them anymore?

Will I fall apart? Will I disintegrate into pieces that no one can even patch me up back?

It's sickening and I wish I can die now. No pain. No suffering.

"Katniss!" Prim shriek brings me back from my train of thoughts, "Katniss! Don't go."

Her tail comes undone and I force myself to smile. I must be strong for Prim.

She rushes over to my side and hugs my hip, "Don't leave me alone."

"No little duck." I tilt her head and tuck back a strand of hair, "Remember what you told me about protection Rory?"

Prim nods, "Yeah. I want to protect him. Even if it meant going to the Games,"

I ruffle her head, my vision fluttering over the peacekeepers that stand vigilant on their spot. They don't come and stop Prim. I vaguely think that Darius had held them back.

"Yes. And that's what I want to do for Peeta," I whisper.

"Time to go," Cray puts his hand on my shoulder and steady me, pulling Prim's hand lightly, "She's going to be fine, Doll." He comforts her and I don't say anything.

There's time when I'm at the Justice building. I can say anything I want to Prim and sob with her for all I want because I know I can wipe my tears and stay calm. But not now, not when I'm broadcasted live on every television screen at the Capitol. I can't break down in front of them.

"Katniss!" Prim wails when I'm escorted by Cray onto stage. I turn back and see Prim shielding her eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

Rory is behind her and patting her back, whispering reassuring words to Prim who responds with simple silent nods.

I silently thank Rory and climb onto stage, Effie taking my hand.

"Welcome, welcome," She squeaks, "What's your name, newest Shadow?"

"Katniss," I choke out, "Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, Katniss, you sure are lucky to be Peeta's shadow. That one is a hunk waiting to get laid!"

No one laughs even though it's meant to be a joke. No one except Peeta.

"Oh Effie, don't tease her. I don't even know her."

Effie smile turns into a frown, "I bet my buttons you do, why would she volunteer for you then?"

Peeta counts Effie's purple buttons on her red dress and chuckles, "Then you owe me five of them." He ignores her second question and grins.

I scowl at Peeta. What game is he playing? So now what? Being the tribute of twelve is so _mighty_ he's going to ignore a Seam girl like me?

Fine. Two can play at this game.

I bite the inside of my cheek and cross over to Peeta.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Katniss." I extend a hand.

"Peeta Mellark." He mimics my tone and shakes my palm.

"Well, that's that. And now Cassidy's Shadow," She takes a slip from the boy's reaping bowl.

Unfolding it, she reads the name and hesitates for a moment before reading it out, "Kincade Wellington."

A stocky boy with amber-red hair and green emerald eyes steps onto stage. Kincade.

The name bounces around my skull. Kincade, Kincade. _Cade_.

Prim's tutor at school, he's the same grade as I'm in and I have a few classes with him. I don't talk to him much but he's kind to Prim, sometimes giving her few pieces of candy and strips of licorice.

Prim comes home on days where he gives her candy, smiling. She shares some with Posy and Sae-who has a strange addiction to toffee-that's why she's so likable.

I owe Kincade. And I hate owning people.

"What's your name, young man?" Effie says.

"Kincade," He answers, "But you can call me-"

"…Cade," I answer for him,

He looks at me, shocked. I'm shocked as well. How did I know his name?

I vaguely think back on how Prim told me his name but I tuned her out. I wasn't interested in boys-except Peeta of course-but Prim have this special night called 'Girls Talk' where she talks about Rory and how special he is and how he makes her heart stops and beat fast at the same time.

"Yeah, Cade." He swallows.

Peeta gives me a look, he's asking me if I know this guy and why did I not tell him but I don't respond.

"District 12, I'm proud to present to you this year's tribute. Peeta Mellark and Cassidy Keller, with our newest Shadows, Katniss Everdeen and Kincade Wellington."

* * *

We board the musky elevator and my stomach clutch. Did my father board this type of elevator down to the mines before he died?

Peeta gives me a reassuring look and I wonder if I should feel insulted or happy.

Before long, I'm ushered into a room. There's a mahogany table on the middle, one chair for me and two for my visitors.

There's a painting on the cream-colored wall. It's a painting of a boat in the middle of choppy waves and thunderstorm.

I reach out my fingers to touch it. It's so Peeta-ish. I remember how he likes to paint, the glimmer in his eyes when he sketches, the grin that taints his face when he sculpt.

A slight knock on the door makes me jump and I ease myself into the chair.

"Katniss?" A voice edged with dread and sorrow calls from the door.

"Madge?" I ask, there's no denying to her voice. How kind she is, how worried she always gets when I'm hurt.

She's brave, she stands up for me when I'm bullied by those merchant's kids.

"Oh, Katniss!" Madge says and hugs me.

Behind her is Gale, his hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Hi, Gale." I say, and hug Madge back.

"It's just as bad as being a tribute," Madge sobs as she sits on a chair, opposite to me, "what happens if Peeta dies? They'll kill you."

I try to smile but it turns into a wince. Madge is honest, but being honest hurts sometimes.

"Madge, Peeta won't die." I say.

She looks at me and then a flicker of guilt shows on her eyes, "I meant… I'm sorry… K-Katniss…" She stutters.

"It's alright."

"Baby," Gale whispers, "Peeta and Katniss will survive; you'll see if they don't."

I've never seen Gale before, only a few times when I bring Prim to meet Rory at his house and sometimes at the Hob. Sae loves him just as much and I can tell by how she often puts more meat in his stew.

I take Madge's hand, "Yeah, Peeta can't even die if he tries, not on my watch."

She smiles, "Good luck Katniss, you'll try, right? Try to win?"

"Yeah," We sit there for a few moments before the peacekeepers escort them out.

Madge was too racked up to walk and one of them offered to help her up but Gale just slapped his hand away and carried Madge off.

I try to imagine if that's how I'll be-just like Madge-if I tell Peeta I love him back.

We'll be happy, and I'll bring him to the Lake and we can bake bread together.

But it stops there. I can't bear to imagine the next thing we do.

Make love, have children. I don't want to have children, not when I live in this place.

"Katniss?" A little voice asks and I tilt my head.

She looks back at me with worry, Prim.

I glance back at her, "Where's mom?"

"She had something going on." Prim says and thrusts her arms around my neck.

It figures, dad had just passed on for quite some time but she can't recover from her trauma.

Not when she can give up her life to be reduced to a Seam citizen with nothing to eat and barely to wear.

But a piece of me wants her to visit me. So I crush that hope.

"Help me thanks Mr Cade for the candy he gave me yesterday," Prim says.

I nod and hold her head, putting my chin on her hair.

"How can we survive?" She whispers, "I-I can't be brave. Not like you, Katniss."

Prim's sobs becomes hiccups and my heart twinges. "Yes you can." I say firmly.

"I can't! I don't know how to hunt, I only know how to heal."

"Shh… Look at me." I tell her, "Go trade Lady's milk at the Hob with Linda, she'll give you some iron. Exchange it with Blade, he'll use the iron to make his bait so ask him to give you some fishes he caught. Rig some snares. If you don't know, ask Rory. You can pick greens and berries in the Meadow but always make sure the fence is turned off. Ask Rory to tag along."

Prim nods and buries her face onto my chest, "Come back soon,"

I smile sadly. I can't really get back, the people from those other districts will kill me as soon as they get their hands on me.

But my wish rises from all these thoughts. _I don't want Peeta to die._

I want to come home, come _back_.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I say, "I promise."

After much sobbing from Prim, a peacekeeper takes her away.

"Prim! Take care yourself! Don't starve!"

_Prim will live_. I hang on to that thin thread of hope until Effie comes and gets me.

* * *

Effie escorts us to a black Sudan. It's more fancy and sleek than the last couple of transport that they used to bring the tributes to the train station.

Effie purses her lips together, "Well, it looks like my complain of bad transport to the Capitol made it."

Cassidy laughs and settle on the front row of the Sudan, "It's much more comfortable, thanks Effie."

The Sudan is big enough to fit five of us and a driver together but let's just say when you have Effie with Cassidy in a ride together yapping constantly about the latest fashion couture at the Capitol, it's not supposedly a fun ride.

"I've heard purple is the new drab, I'm _so_ going to dye myself in shades of that particular color," Cassidy chirps, "oh, and you can call me Cass, it's much better."

I eye Cass warily. If she's like this, she's already plotting her plan to winning the Games. It has already begun since the Reaping.

"I didn't know you were so highly interested in Capitol fashion," Effie gasps.

"It's already after the Reaping, I should enjoy everything here even if it's just for a little while," Cass says, "Can I ask my stylist to do that?"

"Sure you can," Effie smiles, "Maybe we can be twins, matching skin color and wigs!"

"I should dye my hair though," Cass points out, "why don't you take off that wig and color your original hair?" She reaches out a hand to touch Effie's wig but Effie slaps her hand away.

"Don't touch it," Effie warns, "and I can do what I want with my hair," She sends Cass a icy glare and looks out of the window.

I roll my eyes. Great. Living with a bunch of monkeys is not what I expected; now I have to live with a wig maniac and a touchy teenage Capitol freak too. Well, at least I wouldn't mind dying with Peeta.

A warmth spread through from my thigh and I gasp, turning to the hand's owner.

"What are you doing, Peeta?" I hiss, "Don't touch me."

I scowl in remembrance of what he did earlier during the reaping and slap his hand away.

"So Katniss," Cade says, "How did you know my name?"

"From Prim," I answer, "Oh, and Prim says thanks for the candy."

Peeta glares at Cade. I almost laugh. He's jealous.

"Ah," Cade grins, "my pleasure."

I smile as Peeta takes my hand and squeeze it gently, bringing it to his face and brushing his lips against the back of my palm.

We never let go of our hands.

* * *

The Sudan comes to a stop at the train station,

It's broken and the pain peels off at the walls, living yellow splotches on the grey fading walls.

No one ever comes here anymore except the Seam adults who transport the coals to the Capitol.

It's silent, with no reporters in sight, Effie brings us to an abandoned Café and I almost greet Ripper who's on the counter.

She lives here now.

"I'll go outside to check on the reporters, those silly things haven't arrived yet!" Effie sighs, clicking her heels on the cemented floor, occasional getting off balance with the holes on it.

I laugh softly, she's just like a penguin slipping on ice, "Katniss," A voice strains and I turn around.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Come with me," Peeta says.

"I don't even know you," I stress.

"I know," He hisses through gritted teeth and takes my hand, "Just follow."

He leads me to the small un-used control room.

This was meant for back-up if the main control room stops but since the main controls are working like a nut, this room is barely used.

"Peeta?" I call, but he doesn't say anything until he closes the door.

I tilt my head to one side in question and Peeta steps forward, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"What's wrong?"

He doesn't respond but cups my chin and take my mouth with his, domineering and hot.

He urges my lips open with his tongue and I kiss him back tentatively.

He thrusts in his tongue, tangling mine with his and I grab his hair and pull him closer.

I tilt my head so our mouths fit perfectly and a small moan works its way out of my throat.

He tastes just like summer like he used to, with a hint of chocolate and cinnamon.

He grinds his hip against mine and I gasp, his bulging erection teasing my clit. "Peeta!" I warn in a raspy voice.

He breaks apart and kisses my jaw line to the sensitive spot on my neck, nipping and sucking.

He licks a trail down to my breast and takes one in his hand, kneading the flesh and I groan.

"Mine?" He asks again.

"Yours," I kiss him on his cheek, "Everything is yours."

"Good," His other hand travels along my neck back to my hair, "I love you."

I squirm and edge my body to his hand. Curse the thin t-shirt I'm wearing now.

"And you don't talk to a guy like that," He says.

"Are you jealous?" I breathe.

"You think?" He challenges and pushes my shirt down, unclasping my bra.

"I think you are," I try to say this firmly but I know I've failed. My voice is raspy and aroused.

"I know I am," He agrees and looks at me, "Okay?" He begs.

"Okay,"

He smile gently, apologetic. "I'm sorry. For how I acted during the reaping, it's just a spur of randomness. I thought it would keep you safe."

I nod, "Don't worry."

He takes a nub between his two fingers and swipes his thumb over it.

He covers another with his mouth and I groan, my knees are weak so I tousle Peeta's hair and grabs it for support.

"Damn, you taste so good." He breathes against my chest and continues to suck on the nipple.

Rays of heat zaps through my body and pricks of electric currents run through my veins and I moan.

Peeta takes it as a indication and bites harder, sending a gush of wetness between my thighs.

I blush and grip his shoulder, orgasm racks my body but it's not enough.

"Are you coming soon?" He asks.

"No," I answer truthfully, "It's not enough."

"It doesn't matter," Peeta says.

"This is my first orgasm," I groan, Peeta's hot breath tickles my chest, sending another trickle down my pants, "It _does_ matter."

"Y-you don't ever touch yourself?" Peeta gulps.

"What's that?" I ask stupidly.

He chuckles, "You're so pure, Katniss."

He princess-carry me to the table and lay me down, "Spread your thighs,"

I do so and shake, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make you come," He says, stroking my clit with his thumb and he fingers work magic as he spreads my folds.

He pumps a finger inside me and I hiss, the action making my whole body ache with a sweet sensation.

He kisses my stomach and hovers over my navel, swirling his tongue over in lazy circles and adding another finger.

It's a torturous cycle and I moan, my hips moving according to his pumping and he growls.

"You're so tight, Katniss."

He adds another finger inside and takes it all out until the tip of his finger then plunging deep into it again and I scream, Peeta covering my mouth.

"Can you come?" He asks.

My mind is spinning and I cannot think of anything other than Peeta's finger deep inside me.

I nod slowly and he takes my breast into his mouth again.

The sensation of Peeta' tongue and his fingers inside me wreck my whole body and I come long and hard.

It seems to take a toll on Peeta and he comes after me in his pants and he blushes.

He takes out his fingers all at once and I whimper in protest.

He kisses me softly, nipping at my bottom lip and I kiss back fervently.

He finds a tissue to clean me up, teasing me with soft kisses around my thighs.

Peeta frowns in frustration at his pants, "I can't even clean this up."

I find a jacket in the closet and clean it, wrapping it around his hip so it'll cover his erection.

I laugh softly and he hugs me, "I love you. I fucking love you." He breathes into my hair and I want to say the same thing back to him but I can't respond.

Those special three words that get stuck in my throat every single time I want to say it.

"I know," I manage to tell him, "I know."

* * *

"There you are!" Effie beams when she sees us.

"The train is here already?"

"Looks like it," Cass rolls her eyes, sarcasm lacing her voice, "Captain Obvious,"

I swear one day I'm going to gouge those eyes out.

"Where did you go?" Cade knits his brows together, "Or should I say _what_ did you _do?_"

"Nothing," I mutter.

"Oh C'mon," Effie sighs, "Up you go,"

I climb onboard, the smell of lavender and leather with a mix of spice hits me.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie shrills, clanking on those annoying heels, "It's already bad enough those reporters have all gone to District two but now our mentor is gone too?"

I mentally groan. With a drunken mentor out cold without attending a reaping isn't really my choice. If I want to save Peeta, I need to straighten up his mentor.

The door closes with a hiss of air and speeds up.

Everything outside is a blur, and I settle myself in a aqua blue recliner.

"Haymitch!" Effie shrieks in horror, staring at him.

I spin around, my eyes settle on the horrible person named Haymitch.

His clothes are dirty, stained with pasta and blots of peanut butter and jelly. Part of his shirt is darker in color compared to the other parts where I'm sure he split liquor on.

His hair is tangled and messy with pieces of food and rubbish that colors it into a dark blonde.

"It's my worse nightmare, a walking rubbish bin," Peeta stress with mock horror.

I giggle and elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow! Don't you have that same dream too?"

"I think only you have those," I spurt.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Eff." Haymitch grunts.

"I'm not wearing any," Effies admits, matter-of-factly.

I burst out laughing along with Peeta and Cade allows himself a grin.

Now my main problem is Haymitch. And I know just how I can shape him up.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the support; it really encouraged me to write more stories for you guys, I love you!_

_Have fun reading this new chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or characters, all rights reserved to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement is needed, OCs are all mine unless otherwise stated._

_No beta-reading is used for this Chapter._

Infinity

_Chapter 2_

"Yesterday, all my trouble seems so far away

Now it looks as though as they're here to stay

Oh, I believed in yesterday.

Why she had to go, I don't know

She wouldn't say

I've done something wrong now I long for yesterday."

The Beetles | _Yesterday_

* * *

"So, tell us our plan," Cass says as she sighs at the messy mess called Haymitch.

"Give it a rest, Cass." Peeta chides softly and helps Haymitch up, "A little help here, Katniss?"

I carry Haymitch on my shoulder and we half-lead, half-carry him off to his room.

We don't need to open any doors or twist any knobs, they move on their own and before we know it, Haymitch is in his bathroom vomiting violently.

I stand at the door and bite my lower-lip. Haymitch finally finishes and slumps on the mosaic-tile floor, his hands clutching the toilet-seat cover.

"Give me a towel," Peeta orders and I hand him a white rag.

He wets it with water and clean Haymitch's face, "Wet it again, I'll carry Haymitch to his bed."

I get the rag from him and wring it with cold water, "Here," I give him it and he place it on Haymitch's forehead.

"It's just a hangover; he'll get over it soon." Peeta says and sits on the bed by Haymitch's side.

"You're like my mother, and _you_ say I have her genes." I tease, "I don't even know what to do."

"I just leaned it from Sae. Says she always have a dead drunk son so she always needs me to carry him home, I've also asked Ripper not to sell him any liquor,"

I grin and take his hand "Say we go to bed now? Tomorrow we'll reach the Capitol. It'll take me ounces of energy to even force a small smile for them,"

He grins back, "Sure."

* * *

I get up lazily tomorrow after Effie's 'big, big, big day!' announcement.

I literally drag myself up and put on a grey shirt and a pair of short jeans. I see Haymitch on the table picking on a small roll and pouring a kind of brown liquid into a small cup.

Peeta and Cass are already up, laughing side by side and a small stab of pain hits my chest.

I shake the awful feeling and step into the compartment, "Good morning, Katniss," Cass greets my appearance and I sit next to Haymitch.

I nod absent-mindedly and a Avox brings me a small dish of bacon and eggs with a small scoop of mash-potatoes.

I pick on my bacon, "So, what's the plan?"

"What plan?" Haymitch slurs, obviously still nursing his hangover.

"Tell us what to do when we get to the arena, how to find shelter and water, how to-"

"Woah, woah. Sweetheart, don't be so eager, the first step to winning isn't knowing what all there is to know to survival,"

"It _is_," I say and slump back on my chair.

Peeta and Cass share a look as though as they've heard something funny and bursts out laughing again.

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing," Cass denies and I scowl.

"Sure, there's nothing." I say sarcastically.

Cass frowns and takes an awkward sip of her orange juice.

"Then what should we know about winning?" I go back to my original agenda.

"You need to make people like you," Haymitch groans and takes a bite of his eggs, "You're off to a good start if you back off asking me so many questions,"

I nod, "I'm sure that's what everyone is going to go after, what can we do other than that?"

"Stop pestering Haymitch, the poor guy's barely awake," Peeta cuts in softly.

"Well, if we don't, you might as well ask someone to chop your head off clean and offer it to the mutts on a silver platter," I snap back.

I don't even know why I'm so angry. This is _my_ Peeta I'm talking about, the Peeta that always lends an ear to me whenever I need someone to talk to.

Maybe it's because Haymitch doesn't even care if his tributes are dead or not I he continues his lazy demeanor, or maybe because the way Peeta and Cass shares a secret and I know nothing about it. Am I jealous? No. Never. I won't get jealous because of a girl like Cass. A Capitol lackey, she's not even worth talking to.

I don't even remember when I've got so vile, so violent thinking about the Capitol. I should know by know how to handle myself, how to present myself _likable_ but I don't care.

All the pent up anger I've contained is horrible, I almost regret spitting out those words to Peeta. _Almost._

"That's enough!" Cass yells, "Don't talk about Peeta like that,"

"Oh, well, now what we've got? A Capitol lackey and a person who's not afraid to die helping one another?" I laugh.

I don't care if my words are recorded, I'm sick and tired of being scared, of being terrified.

"Relax, sweetheart," Haymitch's voice is gruff, "what you need now is to be unique. You being a volunteer shadow is already unique enough, link that to Peeta and you're good to go,"

Haymitch doesn't even seem to be oblivious that we're fighting.

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"Why do you volunteer for him?"

"I-I…" The words can't form. I don't know why, I just did it out of my own accord. There was no planning, no conversation, I just volunteered like _that_.

Now it makes sense, he wants me to express my reason to the Capitol, give them a good show to root for. Well, sure, I'll do just that.

I feel my anger fading away and I hang my head, what did I just do? Those words I directed at Cass and Peeta were just out of anger. I didn't mean it-but in Cass' case, it was undeniable-and I flush.

I'm not one who apologizes and I stand, "I'm full." I announce and go back to my room.

* * *

I've hardly touched my food and now my stomach is protesting. Yesterday's dinner was rich and prime and I could hardly stop with the full spread. I ask for a mint from an Avox and suck on the sweet.

I bury myself under piles of blankets, the darkness consuming my worries.

What will happen to my relationship with Peeta? I've gone and ruined it.

A small creak on the door comes and I sit up, "Peeta?"

"No, Effie," Effie says and I frown.

I'm not in a mood to talk to anyone, and the last one I want to see is her, "Yes?"

I make a mental note to appear more modest to Effie, she'll definitely explode if I snap or bark at her.

"I've heard of your mini 'episode' during breakfast," She wiggles two fingers on the word 'episode'.

I nod out of courtesy and she continues.

"Well, you should know, those two kids are going to be send into a mass killing game soon. It's already even good if they joked like this, please understand," Effie purses her lips.

I nod again. "I need some time alone, sorry Effie."

"Katniss-"

"Look, whatever you want to talk to me about, I don't want to know. I do things my _own_ way, and so help me Effie, if I have to even kill someone to save Peeta-maybe even you-, I'll do it."

Effie scowls for the first time and she walks down the wall muttering in her high and pitchy accent I can't even make out what's she's saying.

I cover myself in the blankets again and the door creaks open, I'm sure it's Effie coming in to tell me I was wrong for telling her off, so I say, "I don't want to hear another round of your piping, Effie."

"I'll try not to say too much,"

It's Peeta's voice, and I wish I can disappear, as much as I want Peeta here, I also don't want him here.

"I thought you were Effie," I sigh.

After what I've said, the room becomes silent, "I'm sorry." I apologize to my pillow.

"I know you are," He sits on the edge of my bed, "were you jealous?"

"No!" I flatten my blanket to my stomach and exhale, "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," He brushes off the side of my hair and tugs it behind my earlobe.

"Fine, I was. What's that got to do with you anyways?"

"Depending on the fact that you're my girlfriend," He chuckles and brings me to a kiss.

He anchors his thumb on my ear and I give a small groan.

I hug him, he hugs back. I am his, he's mine.

"I'll try. Try to win." Peeta assures me and I look up at him.

"Promise," I demand.

"Promise." He kisses my forehead to seal the deal, and I smile.

It's just like how Prim asks me to come back, but its different now. I know how to use a bow and arrow.

Peeta can throw weights and wrestle, together we can at least find a place to hide and I can use my arrow to pick at people if I climb a tree.

For a moment, I have hope that I can win, and I trust and rely on Peeta just as fast.

He have given me so much trust, I don't even know how to repay him.

* * *

Effie comes to get me and I scourge the train to get any hints of nervousness out of my mind.

"Morning," Cade says from his room.

I jump back a bit, startled and then smile, "Hi, you've slept in."

"Might as well can," He grins and yawns again, "So, what now? Effie just stormed in knowing the fact that I was naked yet peeled off my blanket easily as peeling off a banana peel."

"We're going to reach the Capitol soon."

"Oh," Cade says and goes back to his room, "I'll get ready."

I venture down to the compartment, already the windows are filled with colorful streamers but on second look, it's the Capitol citizens.

I wrinkle my nose and Peeta puts his arm around my waist, "It's not so bad,"

I nod and put on my best smile. Cade has finished changing and he comes out of his room, looking out of the window.

Effie smacks his head, "You're a shadow. You're supposed to stand next to Cass. Present yourself properly."

He shuffles his feet to Cass' side and the door opens with a hiss, "It's 12!" A woman claded with pink dye squeals.

"Katniss, Peeta!" Another shouts.

"Cass, Cade!"

"Aren't they dreamy together?"

I look around me, Cass and Cade stands shoulder by shoulder but they barely acknowledge each other.

On the other hand, me and Peeta are practically glued to each other.

The Shadows are drawn to be with the tributes, but I've volunteered and Peeta have 'admitted' that he doesn't know me, we aren't supposed to know each other but we're sticking so close just like good friends.

We're presented like partners, like _lovers_.

I look back at Haymitch who's nonchalant at all the things that's happening but he's keeping a eye out for me. He's given _very_ good advice.

I stand on my toes and kiss Peeta on his cheek.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

_Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Advice makes me improve so I can make my next story more enjoyable for you to read. Thank you!_


End file.
